Angel To You Devil To Me
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When the Sky, Jack & Bridge are thrown back in time they must team up with the Mystic Force ranger to survive but while Vida is an angel to Jack and Bridge, she's a devil to Sky. slash Sky & Bridge Xander & Nick Chip & Daggeron
1. History becomes reality

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Angel To You (Devil To Me)

**Pairings:** Sky & Bridge Nick & Xander Chip & Daggeron Claire & V

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** SPD/Mystic Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When the Sky, Jack & Bridge are thrown back in time they must team up with the Mystic Force ranger to survive but while Vida is an angel to Jack and Bridge, she's a devil to Sky.

**Chapter Summery: **When too worlds collide

**Authors Notes: **

**Angel To You (Devil To Me)**

History becomes reality

As the Rangers engaged, the Robot above the City Gruumm arrived on the planet. Working quickly he burst into a shop and growled as the owner looked up, suddenly he changed from a normal human to a Knight of some kind. Fighting Gruumm the Knight fell as Gruumm forced his sword though the Knight's leg, pulling the injured Knight up he threw him against the wall.

"If you wish to survive I suggest you do as you are told?" growled Gruumm.

"NEVER" growled the Knight as Gruumm forced his sword in deeper.

"Then I will destroy you, this store and then I will use you to destroy the Rangers by force," laughed Gruumm as the Knight sighed and nodded.

"Here are pieces of the Ranger's uniforms, send the males back though history. The females are easily handled Morgana can you do that. Send them to anytime just get the out of my sight," growled Gruumm as the Knight nodded and the three SPD badges started to glow.

The Rangers had been back at SPD celebrating when Jack, Sky and Bridge suddenly disappeared in front of them. Panicking the rest of the Rangers tried to find their missing friends but they'd completely disappeared.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

As the sky flashed Jack, Sky and Bridge found themselves hitting the ground with great force as their world started to go dark, they heard voices then nothing. Quite some time past before any of them showed any sign of life. All three felt like shit as they came round but soon they realised they were no longer in New Tec City.

Jumping up despite his injuries Sky got between Bridge and the strangers before them, his only desire was to protect the man he loved.

"Please do not fear us we mean you no harm, we found you passed out and injured in the forest. I am Udonna and this is Daggeron, you are in our home Rootcore. You are not like the young we have encountered before?" said the woman dressed in white before them, as a man dressed strangely stood at her side.

"Sky Tate Blue SPD Ranger"

"Bridge Carson Green SPD Ranger"

"Jack Landors Red SPD Ranger"

Barked Sky, Jack and Bridge as they had before, the woman approached Bridge to look him over, but Sky refused to let her get close to Bridge though now his own injures were started to become known.

"You are Rangers?" asked Udonna with confusion in her voice

"Yes" said all of them

"But that's not possible, I am the White Mystic Ranger and Daggeron is our Solaris Knight" said Udonna as they all looked confused.

"What year is this?" asked Bridge as they looked at them

"2006?" said Udonna as the SPD Rangers all muttered fuck.

"We are so fucked," said Bridge as Udonna looked at them.

"We are children of the year 2025; we were fighting an invasion that threatens to destroy and enslave earth. We'd just finished a battle when we ended up here, somehow we have been thrown back in time?" said Bridge as they all sighed and sat down to talk.


	2. Living History

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Angel To You (Devil To Me)

**Pairings:** Sky & Bridge Nick & Xander Chip & Daggeron Claire & V

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** SPD/Mystic Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When the Sky, Jack & Bridge are thrown back in time they must team up with the Mystic Force ranger to survive but while Vida is an angel to Jack and Bridge, she's a devil to Sky.

**Chapter Summery: **The Mystic Ranger's meet SPD

**Authors Notes: **

Living History

Sky sighed at Daggeron showed them to their rooms, as usual Sky had made sure that he and Bridge were rooming together. Sky was unsure of the strangers claiming to be the leaders of the Power Rangers for this timeline. Bridge lay back on the bed and got comfortable as Sky joined him, sighing Bridge scratched at his clothed arm.

Sky watched him before stopping him, pulling Bridge close to him Sky unzipped the sleeve of Bridge's uniform and rubbed the now red arm. Bridge leaned into his lovers embrace as Sky moved his head to kiss Bridge.

"Shit I'm sorry," said Chip as he stood in the doorway making Bridge blush.

"I'm Chip, the yellow Ranger. Udonna just told us about you and we figured you'd need stuff to help you blend in?" said Chip with a smile as he passed clothing over to Sky, Bridge and Jack with a smile.

"Thank you" said Sky as Chip took his leave.

"Well come on guy, lets go meet the family" laughed Jack as they changed out of their uniform.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"So what's going on?" asked Nick as the Rangers gathered in Rootcore.

"The Xenotome long ago foretold of three travellers lost in time, I believe that they are them," said Udonna with a smile as the others nodded.

"But how long will it be for?" asked Maddie with concern

"That only time can tell" said Udonna as she looked up and saw Jack, Bridge and Sky coming down the stairway.

"Ah welcome, I'm glad to see the clothing fits you all," said Udonna with a smile as Jack, Sky and Bridge joined them.

"These are the Mystic Force Ranger, Nick, Chip, Madison, Xander, Vida and Jenji," said Udonna as each of the Rangers nodded and Bridge smiled at the big cat.

"Yeah well thanks for the clothing, this is a little overwhelming for us too. I'm Jack, that's Sky and he's Bridge," said Jack with a smile as they all got to know each other.

"Hey I just thought can you guys Morph?" asked Xander as Jack, Bridge and Sky grabbed for their Morphers.

"SPD emergency" yelled Jack, Sky and Bridge as their Morphers failed to work.

"We are so screwed," growled Jack as they all looked at each other.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The SPD HQ was a rush with life as Commander Cruger searched for his lost Rangers, Syd and Z hit the streets close to the battle before heading to see Piggy.

"Piggy" said Z as the aliens around them fled from the café.

"SPD how did I know it would be you?" growled Piggy in annoyance as Z approached.

"What's the word on the street Piggy?" asked Z as she gave Piggy a '_don't mess with me' _look.

"Word is that some of the Rangers are missing, word is that Gruumm sent them away and it has something to do with the old book store on the outskirts" said Piggy as Z nodded and left with Syd to checkout their lead.


End file.
